


A Kitten's Truth

by Ruolumen



Series: Kink Meme Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, kitty!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolumen/pseuds/Ruolumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets turned into a cat, and while Sam is looking for the cure, Cas decides that being a cat has lowered some of his inhibitions so he decides to pursue something, or someone, he's wanted for a while: Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitten's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on the kink meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/69130.html?thread=23150346
> 
> Yes, I am working on my other stories, I promise. I just saw this and wrote it in like 3 hrs. Not my greatest work, btw (it was written in 3 hrs.) No beta, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy.

Sam was out, trying to figure out a way to break Cas’s curse. He was probably at the library in their current town, but he was not at the motel. Cas was, however, and when Dean stepped out of the shower the newly turned cat started rubbing against Dean’s leg. Dean knew he wanted attention, and with Sam doing research he would be gone for a while, so before he got dressed Dean sat down on his bed and picked the little calico kitty up to his shoulder, stroking his back.

“It’ll be okay, Cas,” Dean soothed, while the kitten nuzzled its furry little face against the crook of his neck. “We are going to find a way to break this curse.”

Cas squirmed from Dean’s grip to land in his lap, and Dean looked down at him with a smile, scratching behind his ears. The kitten Castiel was turned into looked up at Dean, his blue eyes shining, and Dean could not help but think there was some emotion there, like Cas was thinking hard about something. Dean shrugged it off; Cas was a baby cat, not a human or an angel. Hopefully it would only be temporary change, but there it was.

Then the calico dropped to its side and began rubbing his face and neck against Dean’s cock. Dean jerked, staring at the animal. His first thought was to push him off of his lap and get dressed before this got strange. But then who was he kidding, it was past strange already.

Cas continued to rub against him, and Dean nudged the calico kitten away from him. Losing the touch, the warmth, of the animal made Dean twitch. Was he really that sensitive?

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas stretched. His little paws began to knead against Dean’s thigh, moving slowly to his dick. Once again, Dean just stared. He had no idea how to react to this, as the kitten’s paws began to massage against him.

Dean’s hands went up, releasing his hold on the animal, and as soon as Cas was no longer being pushed away from Dean he brought his head back towards him.

Was Dean supposed to be turned on by this? Because he was, and it felt odd. Good. But odd. He couldn’t push the animal away again, it wasn’t as if last time did him any good, so Dean just stared, wondering what would happen next, enjoying the sensations in a way he never thought he would, at least from an animal.

The more Cas nuzzled against him, the more he brought his little paws in, claws kept safely away from anything private, to knead and massage him, the harder Dean got, until his cock was fully erect and swelled.

The kitten seemed to recognize this as time to change tactics and began sensually (could a cat be sensual?) licking up his length. As if that wasn’t enough, Cas’ whiskers tickled against him, a soothing contrast to the roughness of the tongue.

The sensations slowly became more than Dean could bear, with Cas the cat kneading his balls while standing on them to lick his slit with his rough little tongue.

Dean came suddenly, with a groan, all over the cat’s face and body, smearing into his fur. While he caught his breath, Dean stared at the cat that was now happily cleaning himself. It might have been Dean’s imagination but the cat looked smug while it licked itself clean of Dean’s cum.

He was flaccid again, as he had been before this all started, but he could not tear his eyes from the cat while he cleaned himself. Dean would have pushed him off, except this was new as well.

Castiel, when he was an angel in a vessel, was Dean’s best friend. Dean had had a crush on him for some time, but he kept it to himself. Castiel was an angel, he deserved better than Dean, the messed up broken man that he was. This was probably why when Castiel the kitten started coming onto him, as wrong as it must have been, Dean had made almost no real protest. What a time for a revelation, Dean thought in irritation, now wanting to roll his eyes at himself. He was being the one having a lone chick flick moment, and he shook himself out of his thoughts.

Dean looked down at the kitten again; ready to push him off of his lap, until he realized the animal had started licking the come off of Dean’s own stomach now. So what if he was enjoying himself, if this was the closest he would ever get to being with Castiel, he would take it.

Once the mess was finally cleaned to the kitten’s liking, he snuggled up in Dean’s lap again, content to fall asleep there without even allowing Dean to get dressed. Instead of moving him, Dean stroked the kitten’s back, ignoring that it had recently just been covered in his own come.

They stayed like that for a while, until Cas woke up and wanted food. Thankfully the brothers had had the Castiel cat for a while and had food for him, so Dean made him a bowl and then got dressed while he had the time.

That was when Sam ran into the room, a smile on his face, oblivious of everything, and took both Dean’s and Cas’s attention when he shouted that he had found the cure.

It wasn’t much later that Castiel was back in his vessel, angelic attitude firmly back in place.

Then Sam left Dean and Castiel alone again one day a few days later, and Castiel decided it was time to be honest with Dean. Perhaps being a cat had helped Cas on some level after all. It gave him the courage to tell Dean the truth of his feelings that he had never been able to express before.

So, while Dean was in the shower, Cas stripped everything off and positioned himself on his bed so that Dean could see everything when he came out. He was finally ready.


End file.
